High School Rollercoaster
by Shine14
Summary: High school is an emotion, adventured filled ride for these Percy Jackson characters. At times it's hard to figure out, but they have each other, and it's always better together. Tratie, Percabeth, Jasper, and more! High School AU
1. Hello, North Ridge!

**This is my first story, so I'm very excited. I hope you like it. The couples in this story are Tratie, Percabeth, Connor/Lacy, Thalico, Jasper, and others too, those are just the main ones. There are other characters that may have different personalities too and may be dating OCs. Please excuse some grammatical and spelling errors.**

 **High School AU, takes place in New York, at North Ridge High School. Completely fictional.**

 **I own nothing except the plot and some characters!**

 **PIPER POV:**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and surprisingly enough… a pillow on my face. "WHAT?!" I yelled, my scream muffled through the pillow. "You wouldn't wake up… so I had to resort to drastic measures. Come on, get up, it's the first day of school!" Said one of my best friends, Katie Gardner. She was staying at my house because she wanted to go to school in New York and her house is all the way in Sacramento, California. Katie was sweet but could be very fierce, it was her first year in high school at North Ridge.

I on the other hand was certainly not a morning person and certainly not ready to wake up. Yet, I knew I had to wake up if I wanted to get to school on time.

I got out of bed and began getting ready while thinking about the rest of the day. I didn't have many friends at school, because the most popular and mean girl in school, Reyna, has always been the worst to me. I was only friends with a blonde haired, grey eyed, strong, and incredibly smart girl, Annabeth Chase.

I looked in the mirror at my outfit, lacy light pink half-sleeve shirt, white converse, and light blue jeans. I left my brown hair down and applied light mascara and lip gloss. I put on my rose earring studs, my mom gave them to me. My parents aren't around much, as my father is a famous actor and my mother is a popular fashion designer.

I wore my earrings for good luck, I got them when I was very young. I went downstairs to find Katie eating pancakes.

"Morning, Kates!"

"GOO MORNIN PII!" Katie responded, her mouth full of pancake as I chuckled.

"Excited?"

"Totally!" Katie said happily, she was wearing a dark green tank with light blue jeans and black converse. She had her dark brown hair in a fishtail braid and her grass green eyes shone with excitement.

"Give me the PANCAKES!" "Alright, alright, calm yourself."

"How can I possibly do that when I'm hungry?" She rolled her eyes and grinned.

Once we were done eating we walked to school anxiously and anticipating.

 **KATIE POV:**

We reached school to see our fellow high schoolers swarming around the building.

"Welcome to North Ridge High, Katie. Here you will understand why I so strongly dislike it and you will learn the difficulties of being a junior." Piper introduced in a guide-like voice.

I laughed. "Well, Miss Piper Mclean, I accept your challenge, I will enjoy this place and overcome these obstacles!" I declared in a fake serious voice. We both laughed and Piper introduced me to her friend, Annabeth.

"Katie, meet Annabeth Chase, and Annabeth this is my friend Katie Gardner, she's a new junior here." We smiled and greeted one another.

"Hey, guys we should go get our schedule—" Annabeth began but was cut off when a tall, muscular, boy kissed her. She whirled around, and exclaimed, "PERCY!" She kissed him back excitedly.

I looked for further explanation from Piper. "Her long-time boyfriend, Percy Jackson." She explained. Soon the couple broke apart and Percy greeted Katie and Piper politely.

" 'K, well, nice meeting y'all. Did you get your schedules yet?"

"No, not yet, we were just about to though."

"Oh, same, I'll come with."

The Attendance Office was at the front of the school, as stated on the school map, so we started walking only to be stopped by a dark black haired girl, with dark brown eyes with another pretty brunette girl following. I had a bad feeling about them. Piper looked absolutely angered by the black haired girl's presence, Annabeth annoyed, and Percy… well a little afraid.

"Oh, well if it isn't Miss Piper Loser Mclean. Wow, I really can't believe you didn't even try to comb that rat's nest of yours." Reyna, the girl Piper ranted to me about, said. Wow, Piper was right, this girl sucked. I was about to defend her but Piper was very capable.

"Oh, well if it isn't Missus Reyna Ugly Ramirez-Arellano. You're married to people like you, right? Like that trash can, no?" **( A/N: Sorry, I'm not the best at coming up with insults.)**

"WELL—UH—PAH! You're ugly and a loser so—ughh." Reyna strutted away annoyed. "Wow, such a wonderful, well- thought-out comeback." Piper said laughing along with us.

"Wow, nice! You're right I don't know what her problem is." I complimented.

"Most of us don't." I whirl around to find who the owner of this new voice is.

 **Yayy! I finished my first chapter. I'm so happy, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

 **Love, Shine14**


	2. The Least Wimpy

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, or favorited my story! I really appreciate it. Once again, please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors I made.**

 **I don't own anything except for the plot and some new characters.**

* * *

 **TRAVIS POV:**

As I was talking to my younger brother, Connor, the obviously less awesome Stoll, my gaze fell over a group. There was Piper Mclean arguing with Reyna, she was shorter than Piper and was horrible, she wore way too much make up and too little clothing. You'd think maybe her personality is okay, but absolutely not, I dated her for a little bit, the worst mistake ever. She was annoying, possessive, and scary.

Annabeth Chase was standing next to Piper. She's extremely smart and dating Percy Jackson, also standing in the group. Last year, he was the Captain of the Swim Team. He's also a close friend of mine. But there was one girl I didn't recognize. She had chocolate brown hair and bright green eyes, she looked gorgeous.

"Hello? Travis? What the heck, bro?" Connor demanded, annoyingly interrupting my nice analysis of the pretty brunette.

"Uh, hey. You know what I'm going to go over there and say hi." I responded to Connor gesturing to Percy. I walked forward to the group and overheard the new girl talking.

"Wow, nice! You're right; I don't know what her problem is."

"Most of us don't." I responded to her.

She spun around to see me. She looked surprised, and I smirked down at her. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Katie, meet Travis Stoll, keep an eye on your personal belongings around him."

"Aww, Annabeth, I would never steal." I replied with mock hurt. She shook her head in surrender.

"Hey, Trav,"Percy greeted. "Hey," I responded, "so did you guys get your schedules yet."

"No, we were on our way until..." Piper trailed off looking at Reyna with disgust.

"Well, I say we get them now as quickly as possible." Annabeth suggested. We all walked to the Attendance Office, I looked at Katie, standing next to me. She was cute and strode with enthusiasm. She seemed really sweet. I suddenly became aware of my thoughts. I have a crush? I don't even know her that well. This is bad. It's okay, I'll just not like her…can you do that?

I snapped out of my unsettling thoughts when we reached the office.

"Miss…"Percy trailed off unsure what to call her, "Attendance Lady?" He asked. We all chuckled behind him, not the best move to make. The Attendance Lady is a middle-age woman, with glasses perched on the tip of her nose, and an irritated expression, probably because of Percy.

 **ANNABETH POV:**

I'm very excited for today. It's high school! Junior year! I walked down the hallway looking for my locker. School is interesting and I have great friends, I've met most, but there was still a friend I was missing.

"You'll never guess who." A female voice laughed behind me.

"Thalia!" I exclaim with delight. I spin around and hug her.

"Annabeth! I missed you so much."

"Same." Thalia hadn't changed much since I'd last seen her. She still had her dark, straight black hair, down at medium length. Her blue eyes shone with light, coated with dark eyeliner. She wore black skinny jeans, a gray Green Day shirt, black leather jacket, and black vans.

"So where's your locker?" She asked.

"Well, somewhere in this hallway, what about you."

"Let me see, locker 709, right here."

"Lucky, you got top locker!"

"I know. Nobody's going to drop any orange peels or textbooks on me this year." We laughed, last year, Thalia always complained about this annoying guy in the lock above her who dropped a variety of fruit peels and many textbooks on her.

"I have locker 715. Oh no, I have bottom locker."

"You're lucky, your locker's right below Kelp Heads." At the sound of his nickname, Percy turned around. "Thals!" He exclaimed. "Wow, you look like you got shorter." He teased. "If anything, you got wimpier." She joked. They both laughed, "Okay, I have to go to first period, science," I frowned. Science was never my favorite subject.

"Oh! Me too!" Percy said.

"Great, okay, let's go. Bye, Thals!" "Bye, see you at lunch!" Thalia called.

 **KATIE POV:**

I got my binder from my locker, which was, surprisingly enough, located right next to Travis'. Travis was the boy I met this morning. He has curly dark brown hair, he's tall and lean, and really blue eyes, almost like the sky and I think they have golden flecks in them too. They were filled with mischief and he was always smirking. He was muscular too, he was pretty well built. "Hey, Katie-Kat, so what do you have first period?" Travis asked, snapping me out of my abnormally descriptive thoughts.

"Katie, not Katie-Kat," I corrected, I didn't really like nicknames. Even though, nicknames bother me, I still felt a little flustered when he used one. "U.S. History. What about you?" I asked, as we walked through the hallway to class. I noticed several girls glaring at me. What did I do to them?

"Same." He responded with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Wow, what a coincidence." I said, confused. "Sure. A coincidence." He chuckles as we enter the classroom.

"Welcome to U.S. History students, I'm Mr. Ross. I think you will enjoy this class very much…" Mr. Ross continued, but the girl next to me whispered, "Doesn't he kind of look like Bob Saget?"

"OMG, yes! That's who he reminds me of him." I exclaimed a little too loudly. This caused the class to turn their heads towards me, as well as Mr. Ross. "Is there something you would like to share with the class, um, young lady?" I noticed how he didn't know my name so he had to use young lady. His dark brown eyes burned into me sharply, he seemed pretty irritated. I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato, because I was so embarrassed. I wasn't used to getting in trouble.

"Umm, no sir. I'm sorry." I replied shyly. "Alright, let's continue then." Mr. Ross continued on explaining procedures of the classroom and I tried my best to make myself as inconspicuous as possible.

The girl next to me didn't try to talk to me again, but looked a little apologetic. I noticed more details about her, she was striking and pretty. She had uneven, straight, black hair. Her eyes were electric blue and she had a warm ivory skin tone.

"From today onward, you all will have assigned seats." Mr. Ross said. A groan erupted among the classroom. Mr. Ross began assigning seats, and soon the only seats left by the time he got to me were some center seats and back ones.

"Katie Gardner, you will sit in the middle row desk in the back center row. Thalia Grace you will sit to her right." He must have not known I was talking to the girl, Thalia, because he was letting us sit next to each other. Thalia waved, and I waved back. I was really beginning to like her, maybe we would become friends. "Travis Stoll, sit to the left of Katie Gardner." He gestured to me, looking uneasy. Travis must have already seemed like a trouble maker, which I assumed too, but he was right next to me, the first one to get caught talking.

Travis turned to me and grinned. "Well, Katie-Kat, I didn't know you were so talkative."

 **PIPER POV:**

I was just out of my first period class, when I bumped into a wall. Wait a second, it wasn't a wall, it—well, he, was a boy. I stumbled to the floor dropping my binder and notebook. He's on the ground too, and says, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he gathered his books and mine. "Here, let me help you up," he said politely, his tan hand pulled me up. I got a better look at him; he had neatly cut blonde hair, was quite tall, and had striking blue eyes.

"Thank you, I'm Piper Mclean."

"No problem. I'm Jason Grace. Actually I'm looking for my next class, Gym, where is it."

I laughed, but quickly stopped noticing he was serious. "Sorry, I assumed you were new but the gym is pretty easy to find. It's in the building next to this one; it says 'GYM' right on it."

He looked embarrassed and quietly replied, "Thanks."

"Wait, Jason!" I called. He turned around. "I have Gym next too; want me to walk with you?"

He nodded a little happier. "And hopefully you'll forgive me for my rudeness." I said hopefully. We continued walking to gym.

"What? Rudeness? Pshhh, I'm not a wimp, Piper, I can take that."

"Not a wimp, huh? It's not really wimpy if you can't handle my comments, I mean they are pretty hard to take."

"Either way, I am not a wimp. If anything, you're wimpier. You're like super wimp."

I laughed, "Well let's put that theory to test. Whoever reaches the door to gym first is the least wimpy."

"Piper Mclean, I accept your challenge." He shook my hand. "Ready, set, go!"

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Once again, thank you all so much for all the feedback given! Sorry this chapter took a while to upload. Please review. Thank you!**

 **Love, Shine14**


	3. Never Been To A Party

**Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following or favoriting! I just started reading The Hidden Oracle and I'm considering changing Thalico to Solangelo but I'm still not sure. As always, sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.  
**

 **Disclaimer! Disclaimer! I do not own anything except for the plot and any new characters.**

* * *

 **PERCY POV:**

"I'm just saying, man, you're really good so if you just enter in all of the events they're not gonna notice." Connor suggested. We were standing in the unusually long lunch line waiting for our turn.

He was trying to persuade me to enter all the events in the next swim meet and be the only competitor to represent North Ridge. "How are they not –" I started but was cut off when a pointy, gold finger nail, tapped, more like jabbed, my shoulder.

"Hey Perce," Reyna, the owner of weapon-like fingernail, started, "so I have this Back to School Party, Friday night, and you're invited!"

She batted her eyelashes and leaned in awfully too close, "Oh and you can bring your _friends_." Reyna said friends with obvious disgust and left before I could respond.

I glanced at Connor, he looked excited. "Why're you so happy?"

"We're going to a party. You're not excited?"

"Wait a minute; have you never been to a party before?" I searched his face for a response. " Ummm…well..." he sputtered sheepishly. "Okay! Fine! You caught me, even though I'm a Stoll, I've never been to a full-out party."

I laughed and he looked angry. Before I could tease him even further, we reached the end of the lunch line and the lunch lady served us. We turned in search for a free table and our friends. I think he was hoping I'd have forgotten about our previous conversation, but much to his disappointment I continued, "So Stolls never back out from dares, drinking, stealing, gambling, but they do from parties where all of that happens?"

"Hey, Travis has been to parties, he just never took me." Connor said looking sad.

"Connor, you've never been to a party?" Annabeth popped up behind us and questioned.

Connor groaned and we laughed. "Hey, Annabeth, where are we going to sit?"

"Well we've all been sitting at the tables outside with almost everyone else so I don't know what you two have been doing." We followed Annabeth out to meet the warming sun and gentle breeze. Everyone was sitting at the second table from the back, Katie, Piper, Thalia, Nico, Travis, and two new kids. One was tall and had blonde hair and blue eyes, the other was shorter but with curly black hair and tanned skin.

Connor, Annabeth, and I sat down. The new blonde kid said, "Hi, I'm Jason Grace," and then gestured to the curly haired guy and said, "And that's my friend Leo." Leo waved, "Hey," and smiled in a friendly way. They seemed nice.

 **PIPER POV:**

Percy and Connor finally arrived when Katie and I finished talking about how our day was so far. She told me about her troubles with Mr. Ross and I told her about how I was the least wimpy because I won my race against Jason and how he shall forever be known as the wimpiest. Percy sat down and started talking to all of us.

"So since Connor has never been to a party," Percy began, pausing melodramatically. He was right to pause, though, that was pretty surprising. A Stoll that has never been to a party was unheard of. Has Travis never been to a party too? Partying just seemed in their nature, and obviously it wasn't just me who thought that as there were collective gasps and chuckles throughout the table.

"Yes, yes, it is very surprising, and so in order to take Connor to a party we can take him to the one Reyna just invited us to." Percy finished. I was angry, no way was I going to a party hosted by that horror, I noticed several of my friends glancing in my direction. Even though this was a terrible situation, I noticed how I felt they were my friends. Was I their friend? I knew I was friends with some of them, but I couldn't imagine being part of an entire friend group. Maybe I am if we're all sitting together or maybe I will be later this year. Thinking back to the situation at hand, I was about to respond when that demon—I mean Reyna—approached our table.

 **REYNA POV:**

I strutted over to Percy's table. With Percy sat that nerdy blonde girl, Annabeth; she claimed she was his girlfriend. Next to her sat dumb, back-stabbing, lonely, Piper Mclean, I will never forgive her for what she did. The Stolls are pretty hot, especially Travis, my ex. Maybe I could use him to make Percy jealous? Travis was eyeing that weird new girl who follows Piper around. Then there was that goth chick, Thalia Grace, and Nico di Angelo sat next to her, and next to him sat two new kids. One was a cute blonde guy and the other was brown-eyed and had messy black curls.

Lacy, my brunette friend came with me. She's a great friend, she isn't as scheming as me, but she's super loyal. I needed that after Piper.

I smiled, looked confident and used good posture. When I was younger, my mom taught me that with the right posture, poise, and confidence, you can intimidate anyone.

I was going to their table to inform them more about the party, as much as I didn't want those girls there; I knew that if they didn't come, Percy wouldn't come. I reached their table and stated, "I'm sure you all have heard about my totally awesome party this Friday and so just make sure to come at 8 to 9 and wear party clothes not casual." I smiled sweetly and turned away. I couldn't completely read their expressions but I was pretty sure they were coming. I walked back to my table with Lacy. She had a dazed expression on her face.

"Lacy…what happened?" I wanted to work more on how I was going to get Percy but I had to wonder what caused that expression.

"Huh? What? Oh nothing, Rey, keep going." She said still not focused. Okay something was up because she was totally zoning out. I decided to continue my interrogation next period and finish lunch with a complete plan on getting Percy.

I watched their table; Piper was talking and they seemed surprised at what that brat said. I looked at all the boys, thinking that if I dated one of them, I would seem unavailable and unavailability was a good tactic, I just might use it.

I smirked. I looked at the new green-eyed girl. I thought of a plan, time to kill two birds with one stone.

I relayed it back to Lacy, and even though she still seemed like she was also thinking of something else she listened and agreed.

 **TRAVIS POV:**

I left lunch to go to my next class, Latin, and of course, Katie followed. Well she didn't really follow me we just have the same class. It was pretty funny that she thought our identical schedules were a coincidence. Innocent, lucky, Katie Gardner didn't understand how simple it was to hack the school system and change classes.

"Why do we have to take Latin?" Katie asked as we walked to class. Her hair was really pretty, it seemed soft too. Oh no, I had an obsession. Its okay, calm down, I can just date someone else and get over it, right?

"If we didn't take Latin, we would never survive our annual Rome Time-Travel Trip." I replied. She rolled her eyes, "Seriously, though, I would rather be anywhere else than learn another language."

"Is _Katie Gardner_ suggesting skipping?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. I hadn't known Katie for long, but she didn't seem like they type to skip. I was about to continue when I was pushed against the lockers and someone crushed their lips against mine.

I widened my eyes to see Drew. I tried to get her off, and I'm not weak or anything but she's really strong. Her hands were on my chest and I couldn't move. I noticed some other people staring at us, including Katie who looked… angry? Sad? Scared? I couldn't really tell. I saw Percy and Annabeth coming my way, hopefully they would help.

Annabeth came forward and tried to pry Drew off, I ducked my head, and Percy separated us.

"What the heck, Drew?" I yelled. She didn't respond. She just winked and walked off. I thanked Percy and Annabeth. I looked around for Katie but she had disappeared. I speed walk to Latin hoping to see her on the way there.

At the door to the Latin classroom, I find Katie talking to the new kid, Leo, and to my surprise, my heart sinks.

* * *

 **Hiii!**

 **I'm so sorry that chapter took so long to upload. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be about the party. I'm pretty sure I'm going to change Thalico to Solangelo. Please review!**

 **Love, Shine14**


	4. Where Are The Plates?

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read my story! So I decided on changing Thalico to Solangelo.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians, I don't.**

* * *

 **ANNABETH POV:**

"As I was saying, I kind of think she likes Jason. I mean I want to be okay with it, it's just kind of hard. At least they're not dating. It's not like Piper's bad or anything, I just don't want her dating my little brother. It's weird." Thalia rambled. She had been monologueing about her brother's dating life forever and I'd completely spaced out. "ANNABETH? Are you listening? We're getting ready for the party at your house, right?" Thalia yelled.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry just zoned out for a second. Who's coming again?" I asked.

"Piper, Katie, and I."

"Okay," I responded. "So what were you day-dreaming about? Was it Percy?" She teased making kissy faces. I rolled my eyes. "No, I was actually thinking about what happened earlier this week, you know with Travis and Reyna?"

"Oh, right. She sucks. Why are we going to her party, again?" She asks.

"Because Connor's never been to a party and, plus, it's the first party of the year. Come on, it won't be that bad."

"Ugh. Fine."

* * *

"BRRINNNG!" I heard the doorbell ring and I go down stairs. I'm home alone right now, my mom being at a work party and my dad is on a business trip. I open the door to see the smiling faces of Piper, Katie, and Thalia.

"Hey! I was about ring your doorbell but I saw that Piper and Katie were here too, so I waited for them. What a coincidence! I think I'm a little loopy right now." Thalia rambled with such excitement; nobody who knew her would've said she was normal right now.

"Yeah, Thals, what happened? I just left you alone for a couple hours and you went totally berserk." I joked.

Piper grinned, "I have no clue what happened to her," she started as we walked up the stairs, "but, you know I'm kinda enjoying it."

The three of us walked upstairs, at well, a normal pace, but Thalia raced up and waltzed into my bedroom. At the sight of her actions, we experience a moment of confusion and then spontaneously burst into fits of laughter. We jogged quickly up the rest of the stairs and entered my room to find Thalia sprawled out on my bed with a goofy grin on her face.

 **KATIE POV:**

As soon as I see Wonky Thalia in Annabeth's room, I'm overcome with laughter. I haven't known Thalia for long; well actually only a week-ish, but so far, she's never acted like this. Then again, I haven't actually spent time with her outside of school. Maybe at North Ridge she's a fierce, funny, and normal seeming girl, but outside of school perimeters she transforms into crazy, absolutely bonkers, and running around, Thalia.

"Okay we're going to sit up straight," Annabeth says pushing Thalia up into a sitting position. Annabeth sounds like she's talking to a little kid and at this Thalia giggles, but she's not alone, Annabeth's trying to contain her giggles as well. "And get ready for the party." Thalia listens to her with big smile still plastered on her face. "Got it?" Thalia nods. Annabeth doesn't look convinced. She looks around the room and then out at her window. A mischievous grin grows on her face. "If you don't get ready without going crazy again, then I'll take you to the top of the Empire State Building."

I didn't understand how a visit to the Empire State Building was blackmail material, but it seemed like it worked because a look of absolute horror struck Thalia's face. **(A/N: It's good blackmail material because of Thalia's fear of heights)** Maybe the Empire State Building is actually really scary. I'm not sure, I've never been there.

Once Thalia got up, Piper assigned us all jobs. "Thalia, you're doing everyone's eye makeup. Annabeth, you're picking out jewelry for everyone. Katie, do everyone's hair, and I'll be with Thals on the makeup."

We all got to work getting on our dresses. Everyone brought their dresses to Annabeth's house so after the party we can come back and crash here.

My dress was dark green, mid-thigh length, and with black lace designs starting from the sweet heart neckline, down the mid-skirt length. The dress was strapless with a black band wrapped around at my waist.

I left the bathroom with my dress on and the clothes I wore before in a bag. I spotted Annabeth and Thalia outside already. Annabeth wore a maroon, body fitting dress that was also mid-thigh length. It had a square neckline and lace fitted sleeves. She looked really pretty.

Thalia was wearing a black, upper thigh length dress, with a gold band tied around her waist, half-sleeves, and an oval cut out at the top of her chest.

"Wow, you guys look great!" I exclaimed. "Where's Piper?"

"Right here!" Piper called from behind me. I spun around to find Piper smiling behind me in a teal, upper thigh length dress, tight fitted, with a strapless, sweet heart neckline. Her dress was ruffled and had a silver sequin line running from the top to the waist.

Then we worked on hair, makeup, and jewelry. I straightened Annabeth's curly, blonde hair and left it down. Thalia had medium-length, straight, uneven hair so I left it out too. For Piper's choppy brown hair, I braided it into a side fishtail. For my long, dark brown hair, I straightened the top and curled the ends and left it down.

I went to Annabeth to get my jewelry, a black lace choker and I kept the silver charm bracelet I usually wear. Annabeth was wearing a gold owl necklace with a gold chain bracelet with an infinity sign. Thalia wore black stud earrings and Piper wore the rose gold rose studs she always wears and a rose gold necklace.

For makeup Piper gave me a bold red lip, pink blush, foundation, thick mascara and thin eyeliner from Thalia. Annabeth had matte lips the color of her dress, foundation, light mascara, and smoky eyes. Piper put on nude-pink lip gloss, foundation, eyeliner, smoky eyes, and some mascara. Thalia had on super dark red matte lipstick, winged eyeliner, light mascara, foundation, and highlight.

After much preparation, a lot of laughing, and trying to do our eyebrows with dry mascara brushes, we were finally ready.

"Finally! Done!" Piper exclaimed. "Can we eat now? Please?" She whined. We laughed at her pleading.

The doorbell rang and Piper groaned. "Noooo! I want food!"

"Don't worry, there'll be food there. I responded to her as we all went downstairs.

"Plus, Jason will be there." I said softly enough so only she heard.

She jabbed my side. "Katie!" She exclaimed.

I just grinned at Piper as Annabeth opened the door.

 **TRAVIS POV:**

When Annabeth opened the door the only person I focused on was Katie. Of course that's really frustrating because I didn't want to like Katie but it was really hard not to. I saw her grinning at Piper, her looking gorgeous in her dress, but then again, she always looks gorgeous.

Okay I seriously need to stop. Or…maybe I should ask her out instead. I thought back to what happened with me and Reyna. If she's mad about it she's not showing it. But we haven't really talked much these past few days which is pretty weird because we have literally every class together.

Annabeth and Percy greeted each other with a kiss. "Hey," Jason and Piper said at the same time. They laughed. Thalia and Nico had always been friends so they talked and so that left me to greet Katie.

"Hey," I said. My palms were sweating and I was hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Hi," She responded, smiling.

"Would you like me to escort you to the car, madam?" I offered my arm. I didn't know how I came up with that but I was grateful.

"Why, of course. What a gentleman." She mimicked me, smiling. She took my arm and we went to the truck. Connor and I have a black truck and it can fit 5 people so whoever's left will go in Jason's car. When I open the door for Katie, I see Connor sitting in the back on his phone, probably texting Lacy; he won't admit it, but he has a massive crush on her.

I sat in the driver's seat, Katie sat shotgun, and Connor sat in the back along with Percy and Annabeth. Everybody else went in the other car. Like Connor, Leo was already waiting in that car. The ride to the party was only 5 minutes. Annabeth and Percy were talking. I turned to Katie whose hands were on her face.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"You're literally the worst driver ever." She complained. "Watch out for that stop sign!"

"Oh, young Katie. So inexperienced."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a great driver! I passed my driver's test the first time. And this is just how people drive now." I smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, you probably hacked the system and changed your score."

I smiled sheepishly, "Hacking is what makes life fun."

"Really? I don't hack stuff and I have plenty of fun."

"Well maybe it's not real fun…and no matter what, tonight, you are going to have real fun!"

"Wow, that's a bold mission. You know I'm holding you to that, right?"

"Even if you didn't, Stolls never back down." As I said that, the car came to a halt. We had arrived. I saw Jason's car brake too and we all rejoined.

Connor left to go talk to Lacy probably; Nico went to go find this guy, Will, and everyone else stayed and broke off into pairs or trios. Katie stayed next to me.

"I am ready for my evening of fun." She said grinning. I smirked down at her.

"Good, because you're never going to forget this." With that statement, I picked her up, her legs dangling in front and her fists pounding at my back.

 **PERCY POV:**

Annabeth and I were walking through the crowds and went into the house. "Hey can we get some food? We didn't actually eat at home." Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, sure." I replied as we walked to the kitchen. There's a lot of food there, but most of it is trashed. There are chips, salsa, guacamole, dip, brownies, cookies, Doritos, a giant bag of Skinny Pop, pink lemonade, punch, and a bunch of alcoholic drinks.

Annabeth is about to grab a chip when she pauses, "There are no plates. What in the world is this?" I take one look at her confused, stricken expression and laugh really hard. I'm laughing to the point where my eyes feel tears brimming and Annabeth joins in. Soon we're both laughing really loud.

"Stoppp." She whines trying to stop laughing. "Can't you," she wheezes, "see my misery?"

"Yeah, but your face." My laughter has become mostly wheezes, when Annabeth throws a chip with some salsa on my face.

"Hey," I whine with salsa on my nose. "Ha, look at your face!" She teases. I grin and while she's giggling I come closer and rub guacamole all over her face.

"Nooooo," she cries. I kiss her cheek. I laugh, "You taste like a burrito bowl."

"There's so much guacamole." She laughed.

Just then Reyna came and looked pretty disgusted at the sight of our faces. "Hey Green Lantern, can I borrow Perce for a second?" Reyna asked. I was about to say no when I saw Annabeth just roll her eyes and mouth 'go ahead' to me. "Okay, thanks." Reyna responded without waiting for a definite reply.

She pulled me away and said, "We should totally dance! Do you want a drink?"

"Uhhh, no thank you? I'm alright. What did you want to talk about?"

"I just want to spend some time with you," she said batting her eyelashes, "we should really hang out more."

We heard 'Party in the USA' by Britney Spears play loudly. "I used to love this song! Come on, let's dance." She genuinely seemed to enjoy the song. But I was still wondering where Annabeth was, I scanned the areas near me as Reyna and I went out to the dance floor.

Reyna seemed very content, swaying her hips and throwing her hands in the air. I hadn't actually ever seen her looking this free. Suddenly, my phone rang. I picked up, it was Nico.

"Hey, come to the front. We're going back to Annabeth's." He informed.

"Is everyone there?" I asked, wondering about Annabeth.

"Everyone who wants to come is."

"Okay, I'm coming. Bye."

"Bye." I ended the call.

I turned to Happy Reyna and told her, "Sorry, I've gotta go, my friends and I are leaving."

"Oh," she said seeming a little disappointed, "okay."

I knew Reyna could be really mean, but I felt bad. "But, thank you for inviting us. Great party. Bye!" I said kindly.

At that she smiled and seemed happy again, "Bye, Percy!"I walked towards the front of the house as I listened to her voice fade away.

I reached my friends to see an unusual sight.

* * *

 **Hi,**

 **So sorry, this chapter really took a while to write. But on the bright side, it's summer! I really hope you liked it. Please review!**

 **Love, Shine14**


	5. Hot Sauce & Sleepovers

**Hii! Thanks so much to all the awesome people who read, followed, favorited, or reviewed my story! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I don't own Taco Bell or Tonight Tonight.**

* * *

 **ANNABETH POV:**

I stood with my friends at the front of the house scanning the scene for Percy. According to Nico, Leo and Connor decided to stay back and are getting rides home with someone else. So that leaves us with me, Thals, Piper, Katie, Travis, Jason, Nico, and waiting for Percy. Once he comes, we can go back to my house, which is empty since my mom texted saying her work party was far away so she'd be back sometime in the morning.

I looked around seeing Thalia and Nico were trying to see who could remember the most child hood hand games. Piper and Jason were sitting on the hood of Jason's car stargazing, they were cute like that.

Lastly, I saw Katie and Travis had gone crazy. They were swinging a cowboy hat filled with burritos, tacos, and chalupas from Taco Bell, side to side, and Travis was attempting to play the ukulele while Katie sang along. Except, it gets weirder, Katie has shapes painted all over her face and Travis has purple colored football stripes under his eyes. When we get home, they have a lot of explaining to do.

Finally, Percy arrived and he was obviously weirded out by our friends' craziness. Most Travis and Katie's, I think the hat swinging was what really caught people off guard.

"Hey, Guacamole Girl," Percy teases when he reaches us.

"Hey, Salsa Boy. Don't ask about the hat swinging, I don't know." I replied to him. He smiles and nods.

"Hey, yo, Travis," Percy calls, "I think it's better if I drive."

Travis and Katie stop swinging and singing and Travis nods to Percy as the pair skips in the back seats of the car, along with the hat and the ukulele.

I rode shot gun and Percy drove. Jason, Piper, Nico, and Thalia went in Jason's car, while we went in the Stolls.'

 **JASON POV:**

I'm driving to Annabeth's house, when 'Tonight Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae plays on the radio. Piper smiles, "I love this song," she reaches out and holds my hand. I blush and intertwine our fingers. Suddenly, from the back we heard Thalia and Nico screaming the lyrics out.

I laugh and Piper and I join in. We repeated, "It's alright, alright tonight," out of tune, at least twenty times on the ride. Laughing, we get out of the car still singing when we reach Annabeth's house. Percy gets out of the Stolls' car too and laughs at us.

Katie and Travis get out after Annabeth, and Katie exclaims, "Is that 'Tonight Tonight?' OMG, Travis, ukulele, now." Katie carried the cowboy hat and sang along with us as Travis randomly strummed cords. Percy and Annabeth joined in while Annabeth unlocked the door.

"Okay people; go in, upstairs, look for the room with the screen, that's the media room. Hang out there. Katie and Travis, don't start explaining without me." Annabeth instructed.

We all followed Annabeth's directions and went upstairs. We found a large room with light brown walls, soft carpet, recliners, and a large movie screen. Everyone ended up just sitting in somewhat of a circle, waiting for Annabeth. We all looked around absentmindedly, and this is when I realized how lost we were without her.

Thank goodness, she finally arrived, "Hey! I'm making popcorn, make yourselves comfortable and change if you want." Annabeth said politely.

"Ummm…Annabeth…I forgot to bring clothes and stuff." Percy confessed nervously.

"Uh…Annabeth, me too." Nico confessed as well and at this point we couldn't hold our laughter in anymore.

"Seaweed Brain, seriously?" She smacked his head and sat down.

"Heeyy! You didn't hit Nico." Percy complained. Annabeth shrugged.

"Alright," Annabeth gave in, "Percy maybe you left some clothes in my room-"

"Oooohh," There were catcalls and even a couple whistles at Annabeth's implications. She blushed.

"Shut up. Sorry Nico, I don't have any clothes for you."

"Eh, it's okay," Nico replied.

Everyone else got up and changed. The girls brought clothes when they were here getting ready. Travis and I had brought clothes so we changed too.

 **PIPER POV:**

Poor, poor Katie. Crazy Katie. Smiling psychotically Katie. My best friend Katie.

That same Katie was now skipping to the bathroom. I went with Katie, bringing her bag to her. "Oops! I almost forgot that! Thankzies!" Katie grabbed the bag and closed the door on me. Leaving me gawking at the word 'thankzies.'

Goodness gracious that idiot had transformed my innocent Katie. I quickly changed in the hall closet into baggy pants and a plain grey half sleeve shirt. I exited with my bag of clothes and went to go find that idiot: Travis.

"Yo, Travis!" I called from the top of the banister. I didn't see Travis in the media room, only Nico and Thalia.

"Travis, you get yourself right here or else I'll—" My empty threat was interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder. I turned around. There was Travis, towering over with his eyebrows raised with his trademark smirk, "Or you'll…?" He gestured for me to continue.

I did not continue. I did the only sensible thing. I ran behind him and jumped on his back.

"Ahhh, Pipes, what the heck?"

"What did you do to my best friend?!" I interrogated. This was the moment Katie chose to skip out of the bathroom in navy shorts and a fitted black half sleeve shirt. She spotted us and exclaimed, "Piggy back rides? Awesome!"

Katie jumped on top of _me_ on top of Travis. Travis buckled and fell onto the carpet flooring.

"See! She's crazy! Stoll, start explaining," I commanded Travis.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" He whined. "I'll explain when everyone's in the media room."

We walked back to the media room, and you know it, everyone was there and ready.

I turned to Travis, "Start talkin' ukulele boy."

Katie and I sat down and then Travis. "Well…Katie and I got to the party and then it was kind of a bust so we walked to Taco Bell. When we got there, it was open but nobody was behind the counter, so we made ourselves food. Chalupas, tacos, and burritos—"

Katie interrupted by jumping up and continuing their story, "Well you guysss," she slurred, "we spotted a cowboy statue outside with a separate normal hat and ukulele! So, we _obviously_ had to climb the statue and get the hat and the ukulele. It was difficult, especially with all the tacos and burritos," Katie said matter-of-factly.

"But we made it! And so, we carried the food in the hat and since Travis was playing the ukulele, I needed to get my groove on, you know, so I started swinging the hat over to the moon and back, it just became a thing. Then, we made our way back to the party, and we were waltzing, singing, swinging, and ukulele-ing, and we found a girl painting her face. So, we gave her a taco, except it was trick taco because Travis added really spicy fire sauce to that one, and she let us use the face paint. So, we ran off and played taco football. So, Travis wanted football stripes, but I went for a different look. I felt that shapes really gave a sporty, fierce vibe, so that's why I added fun triangles, circles, and squares!"

As soon as Katie paused from her animated story-telling, Travis cut in, "And that, kids, was how we had one of the best nights ever."

Nearly everyone had their mouths hanging open, mostly because of Katie's crazy story-telling. Thalia, one of the quickest to recover, prompted, "So…. what do you wanna do now?"

"Truth or Dare? Strip poker? Headbands?" Travis asked.

I nearly laughed out loud at the maturity range from strip poker to headbands. "How about Truth or Dare?" Percy suggested.

The majority nodded in agreement, except for Travis, who just pouted.

"Okay let's start," Annabeth began, "Nico, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" He exclaimed. Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Alright chug a bottle of Hot Sauce." Everyone looked surprised at Annabeth. "What? It's not _really_ dangerous."

Nico looked way less enthused, mumbling, he responded, "Ugh…fine…how big is it?"

"That's what she said," Travis piped.

Nearly everyone groaned. Percy said, "Bro, that joke got old in middle school."

"Okay moving on… Nico, it's half of a 6 ounce bottle, so 3 ounces." Annabeth continued.

"Screw it, I'll do it."

While Annabeth and Thalia ran down to get the bottle, we continued the game.

"Okay, I guess I'll ask next. Jason, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Uhh," He stumbled, caught off guard. "Truth?"

"Have you ever slept with anybody?" I asked innocently. Of course, soon enough I realized how innocent this game had been and I had totally changed it from PG to Mature. I wanted to hide myself under the blankets and pretend I never asked, but instead I resorted to mentally smacking myself.

Several people glanced at one another unsure of the maturity shift of the game. "Umm…well I don't know if this counts as sleeping with someone—"

This was the very time Annabeth and Thalia hopped back in with the Hot Sauce and looked surprised at Jason's conversation. Especially his older sister, Thalia.

"Not entirely sure what happened while we were gone but here's the Sriracha Sauce." Annabeth said.

Nico took the bottle nervously. "Okay, so I brought milk, water, and cookies too, just in case." Annabeth added.

"Alright," Nico took a deep breath, and poured the spicy sauce into his mouth. He finished the whole bottle out of stupidity and he gasped, "Milk! Cookies!"

Annabeth passed him glasses of milk one after another, and at the end she gave him cookies. "Victory!" Nico exclaimed. He ran around the room, randomly exhaling loudly. "Woo! Oh yeah!" He shouted. "I'm feelin' goooood! Oh yeah! You guys need to try some of this! Oh wait, you can't, because I drank it all!"

I leaned over to Annabeth, "Did you put something in the sauce?"

"No! Of course not." She replied. "Then what…" I gestured towards Nico, she shrugged.

"Well, I'm tired so do y'all want to go to sleep?" Annabeth asked. Most of the group nodded muttering 'yeah' or 'ok' however, Katie had obviously grown weary of staying quiet for so long.

"Noooo," she wailed, "it can't end now. We still haven't had a pillow fight!"

That statement was even more evidence that Travis had messed her up. Katie has been 'sleeping over' at my house since the beginning of the school year, and not once had she shown any interest in having a pillow fight. Honestly, in all of our sleep overs together, since the beginning of our friendship we have never engaged in a pillow fight. However, everyone else here didn't know Katie very well, so I suppose it was my job to prove that this was abnormal behavior.

"Katie, honey," I started, "you've never been in a pillow fight."

She laughed and got up and grabbed a throw pillow off the recliners and, to my surprise, threw it at my head, knocking me down. I was shocked by the mass of the pillow and the force at which it had hit me.

As I lie on the carpet floor, I saw Katie's gleeful smile. "Yay! I won!" Kate trotted back down to her spot next to Travis, who I have now decided is a monster, and serenely declared, "Okay, I'm tired too. Let's sleep."

Thalia was the first to recover and let out a confused laughed. She glanced at Annabeth, "Sleep?"

Annabeth slowly nodded.

* * *

 **KATIE POV**

My head pounded as I squinted my eyes open. My throat felt scratchy and dry. How much did I yell last night? What did I do last night? Perplexed, I scanned the room for clues. I spotted my new friends asleep, what caught my eyes was a ukulele in the corner.

I jerked up, scenes rushing through my head. Unable to stop myself, I exclaimed, "JESUS, what the—" I managed to shut myself up to prevent waking any more of my friends, I had already woken up Piper and Travis. Wait, Travis? When did he get here?

Piper smiled and closed her eyes with relief. "Thank goodness, Katie's back."

* * *

 **I've updated after a really long time, but I had a lot of fun writing again. Hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Love, Shine14**


	6. Drama With A Side Of Whip Cream

**Hii! Thank you all for reading my story, as well as giving helpful feedback through following, favoriting, or reviewing!**

 **So, I originally planned to shout out all the follows and favorites and respond to all the reviews at the end, but since I got so much feedback I'm changing it to every chapter.**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **Thank you AmazhangPipIup, AwesomeArwen2, Cosmos871, HappyValdez19, Kieranlydon, LittlePineCone, howlingbean999, natalily, percabeth.108, rushforvs for following!**

 **Thank you AmazhangPipIup, AwesomeArwen2, Cosmos871, HappyValdez19, LittlePineCone, and howlingbean999 for favoriting!**

 **Responses:**

 **Guest (3/26): Got it, I'll try to add more description. Thanks for the feedback!**

 **LittlePineCone (3/26): It is pretty clich** **é** **, but I just like writing these stories sometimes. I'm trying to add more about Reyna's perspective, thanks so much!**

 **percabeth.108: That's really great to hear, thank you so much!**

 **LittlePineCone (4/24): Thanks again!**

 **Lucie Osborne: Lol nice! :) Thanks!**

 **HappyValdez19: Thank you! I'm trying to write them, I just suck at finishing chapters quickly.**

 **Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read and give me feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the movies/TV shows I mentioned.**

* * *

 **KATIE POV:**

I smiled at my alarm with a kind of smile that was odd for most high school students in the morning. It was the kind of smile I had been having a lot lately. Ever since I had been going to high school at North Ridge I had been much happier. Of course, that was also considering the fact that I had finally been able to get away from the anger at my house, all stemming from my parent's constant arguing. I think they assumed I didn't notice them, but it was impossible not to.

Either way, I also was happy with my new friends, I have never been part of an actual friend group until this year. Piper said she didn't have a lot of friends but it seemed they all were fairly close to her. There was something off with Reyna though, I didn't understand why she was so horrible to Piper, there had to be _some_ reason.

I cleared my mind and put on some jeans and a nice red sweatshirt. After fixing my bed-hair and putting on some makeup I went downstairs for breakfast. I happily hummed as I made pancakes and I spotted Piper.

"Hey!"

"Hey," she started, "you know, I've been thinking, why does anyone need _guys_?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Is this your way of coming out?"

"No, I just mean why don't we all just go on dates with, like, food? Like I would totally marry this pancake."

I smiled, honestly considering the idea. "Yes, and I'd marry Salad, we can say our vows at Olive Garden."

She smirked, "Please, we _all_ know you're with Travis."

I felt my face burn. I quickly thought of a comeback, "Uh huh…maybe I should set my sights on Jason instead?" I was pretty ashamed to have to account the improvement of my comeback skills to Travis.

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Let's go," she said putting her plate in the sink.

* * *

I walked into school, Piper and I separated to go to our lockers. I had a little skip in my step, smiling pretty jubilantly. I opened my locker happily, only to be faced with a whiteness. Literally faced.

I felt gooey, white cream on my face, and probably on my shirt and hair too. Shocked, I didn't dare open my eyes, but it didn't matter, I already heard laughing around me. I licked some off my lips, and decided I was going to have to ruin my nice shirt to wipe my eyes so I could get to the bathroom.

As soon as I opened my eyes I was faced with the tall, smirking Travis Stoll. "Uh… Katie, I think you overdid your makeup a little. Just a tad."

I was pretty sure I growled, he was lucky that I cared enough to wash my face before his death. I glanced around me trying not to get cream in my eyes, I noticed the crowd of high schoolers this situation had attracted. Great, I thought, just what I need, public humiliation. To avoid further embarrassment, I speed walked to the vague direction of the restrooms hoping I would make it. Fortunately, I got into the girls' **(A/N: I just noticed what a weird word 'girl' is, it's just such a unique combination of letters…)** restroom easily and bee-lined for the sinks.

As my face was drenched with cream and water, my head swam with thoughts about Travis. It was not hard to think of him considering I was cleaning up his prank. I couldn't help but be irritated with him, how immature can you be to pull pranks in high school? Of course, the one thought that plagued my mind the most was: why me?

After effectively getting the cream off my face and my shirt, I worked on my hair, after several minutes of trying to get rid of the stickiness, I gave up. I decided I would just wash it after school, right now I needed to get to class. Maybe I'll have enough time to compose my threats for Travis.

* * *

 **ANNABETH POV:**

"…and my hair is still sticky!" Katie exclaimed, finishing her rant.

I sympathized with her, the Stolls had bothered me almost my whole life. Although, they rarely actually pranked me, it's probably either because Katie's new, or, my main theory, Travis likes Katie.

"That sucks, did you get mad at him?"

Her cheeks redden a little, "I tried but he kept smiling or making some other remark. However," she adds optimistically, "I did think of some intimidating threats."

I grin, Travis is irritatingly charismatic but his effect on Katie was priceless.

"Oh, Katie." I sigh as we get to our lunch table. She consequently goes to Thalia and I'm pretty sure she's retelling her prank experience.

I realize that I am currently having a fairly drama-free year, it's so refreshing, no crazy jealousy and back-stabbing, we might even have a drama-free Halloween this year! "Hey Percy," I greeted him, "what do you want to dress up as for Halloween?"

He glanced at me, "Hmm…October's almost over already? This year is going by so fast!"

We're interrupted when we hear loud arguing. I turn around to see Piper and Reyna. I wasn't usually superstitious or anything of the sort, but I actually jinxed it. They had clearly attracted a lot of attention.

Piper stepped forward. "Why? Why are you still messing with _my_ life?

Reyna consequently stepped forward, standing as tall as she could to emphasize the one inch that she holds over Piper. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson, after all, you ruined _my_ life a couple years ago."

I notice Piper's anger change to frustration and confusion, "What? I've always tried to be nice to you."

Reyna's expression saddens, "Be nice to me? Remember 9th grade?"

With that, she turns around. It's interesting that even though she's clearly sad, she still wants to make a memorable exit. She strutted out of the cafeteria, even though there was still half of lunch left. Piper doesn't care for exits and walks back distressed.

"What was that about?" Katie asks, voicing all of our thoughts. I think it was best that she asked considering they were best friends. Piper and I had always been friends and we were fairly close, but we had never really been best friends. This is the first year we've even been in a friend group together, however, this is the first year I've had a friend group.

She sighs shakily. Katie quickly saves her by saying, "Why don't we go eat in the quad and cool off?" We all agreed, still stunned by the showdown.

"What do you think it was about?" Percy whispers to me as we walk out. "Not sure," I respond. "I'm trying to think of their history…9th grade drama doesn't ring a bell."

"This lunch went from _"Friends"_ to _"Mean Girls"_ really quick." Thalia muttered next to me.

We all sat down in the quad and Piper starts explaining, "Nothing happened in 9th grade…nothing I remember. That's just around when Reyna and I started drifting apart. Up until then we were really close, but I didn't do anything bitchy."

I decided to take initiative and say, "You know what Pipes, let's forget about it, what do you guys want to do for Halloween?"

Katie shyly suggests, "How about a sleepover? It's a Friday night."

I smile, slightly taken aback at Katie's boldness. I was a little afraid of her on sleepovers considering what happened last time, but as long as Travis wasn't there… "Okay, but only girls." I declare.

Piper, Katie, and Thals all nod. I notice Percy, Travis, and Leo show some variety of mock hurt.

"Aw, Travis, don't be sad, that means you're invited too." Connor quipped, as we consequently burst out laughing.

* * *

 **CONNOR POV:**

I grin, it's fun to make fun of Travis. However, he also needs to be warned, and it's my job as a younger brother to do that.

"Hey! Yo, Travis!" I called.

"Yeah," he turns around.

"Apologize to Katie."

"What? You're the one who thought we should play a prank on her."

"Yeah, that was before I realized who you were talking about and that you like this girl." I honestly feel pretty good sounding so mature and embarrassing Travis about his crush. He really couldn't be more obvious about it though.

"What the heck, bro? I don't like her." He said, angrily reddening.

"Whatever, she's mad at you so if you want her to like you, you should probably do something about it." I say nonchalantly and turn around, making a Reyna-esque exit. Now don't get me wrong, drama sucks, but it's often bound to happen. Especially being friends with Piper, who as nice as she is, is involved in a lot of unfortunate drama. So, when these things happen you gotta make the best of it, take something from it. But now that I think about it, my Reyna-esque exit might have been a little feminine.

I walk to Lacy's locker. We've been dating for some time now and I really like her, I have for a while.

She smiles at me, saying 'bye' to Reyna. "Hey, babe." I greet her.

"Hey," she responds uneasily.

I ask what's on both of our minds, "So do you know what that whole thing at lunch was about?"

She sighs, "I'll explain after school." She answers.

* * *

 **TRAVIS POV**

I worry about what Connor said as I rush to Pre-Cal **(A/N: I'm not really sure about the High School Math Curriculum in New York)**. I realize I'll have to face Katie there too, damn our matching schedules. However, I'm still aware the identical schedules are entirely my doing so I have no one to blame. Maybe I'll be able to gauge Katie's anger in class.

This morning I was able to charm and talk to Katie, but now I don't even have the courage to make a sarcastic comment.

I lazily glance at our teacher, he's excitedly teaching and writing equations on our board. I quickly realize how odd this is, he usually just sits in his chair and makes us do packets. Now, he's jumping around and I really am considering whether he's high or if he's been replaced by a _"Sesame Street"_ character.

Pre-Cal is made more amusing by our teacher's abnormal excitement but other than that I'm thinking about Katie. It's really worrying me how much I think about her. Once class is over I catch up to her, "Hey, Kates!" I let my confidence take over because I know if I think I'll sound stupid.

She keeps walking only slowing down slightly. She goes to her locker and obviously realizes the fault in her plan when I open mine right next to her's.

She sighs, "What, Travis?"

"I just wanna apologize if you let me." She waits, letting me continue. "Meet me at the stadium at 8!" I call, I'm already walking away so she can't decline.

"Travis!" She calls. I smirk already walking away.

* * *

I walk up the stairs of the empty football stadium, taking in the cold October air. I pick a random bench close to the top and look down at the field. I have so many memories there, so much time I spent playing game after game never stopping to think about what I really like. I glance at my phone nervously, 8:15. I'm worried, it seems like she's not coming. She's not the type to be late. I spend another fifteen minutes, watching and thinking about possibilities. I think about how I could have changed what I've been doing all of high school, would it be different if Katie had always been here? I check my phone and text Katie. I decided to wait for her until 8:40.

My phone's bright screen displays 8:40. I sigh, I must've really screwed up. I slowly walk down the stairs toward the entrance when I realize something. I snuck in! She can't get in because she probably has no idea how to pick a lock. I race towards the entrance and see Katie resting against the door. I smirk insanely and pick the lock and open the door. Startled, she nearly falls when the door opens.

She turns around, "There you are! I was about to leave. I thought this was a prank…it isn't, right?"

I grin, "Nope it's not a prank. I'm sorry about that. I thought you stood me up."

She smirks, "I could only stand you up if this was a date."

I lead her inside into the stadium and shrug, "I'm okay with breaking the rules."

She grins and turns to me, "I think I'm ready to break them with you."

* * *

 **Hey,**

 **So, I'm probably doing too much Tratie, I just gravitate towards it more because it's my favorite. I'll try to add more about other couples though. Again, thank you to everyone for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, it was really exciting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!**

 **Love, Shine14**


	7. It's A Surprise

**Hey, thank you so much to everyone who read, followed, favorited, or reviewed my story!**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **Thanks to cupcakes102 and Helia syreni Reveur for following!**

 **Thank you cupcakes102 for favoriting!**

 **Responses:**

 **gracesen: Thanks so much, I love tratie too! This chapter has a lot of tratie, and there will be more, but I'll try to include other couples as well. Thanks for your feedback!**

 **cupcakes102: Thanks! That made my day!**

 **I really appreciate all of the positive feedback, so thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

 **KATIE POV:**

I breathe in the cold New York air. I think that sometimes since I'm from sunny California people don't expect me to acclimate to the cold New York City weather but I don't mind. It just provides more of a gardening challenge, in California I could easily run a fruit and vegetable garden. But in New York? I have a small balcony area where I struggled to grow autumn/winter fruits.

Travis pulled my hand and led me into the stadium. I followed him, startled at the hand-holding and nervous about pranks. It took Piper a lot of persuading to convince me I was being paranoid about coming here. I was just about to text her 'I told you so' around 8:30 when my phone died and soon enough, Travis opened the door and told me his side of the story.

We sat down on a random bench in the middle of hundreds of other random benches. The only difference of this bench was our presence. "Want a Coke?" Travis asked, pulling out one for himself.

I nodded no, I always liked juices and lemonade better. He looks at me apologetically, "So, I meant to say I'm sorry about the prank earlier, I didn't realize how much it hurt you until later."

I smiled, "It wasn't that bad, and thanks, you are officially forgiven."

He grins. I take in my surroundings and say, "Do you come here often?" He didn't seem like the type to wallow around empty stadiums.

"No, it's been more of a recent thing, it's kind of hitting me that I'm halfway through high school and the first half sucked."

His statement surprised me. I didn't know how to respond so I just said the first thing I thought of. "Why?"

"I dated random girls. I didn't really like them, I barely knew them. I even dated Reyna," He was on a roll, but paused and sensibly glanced at me. I still remembered their odd kiss from a couple months ago. I was really confused and sad, because, of course, I had already developed a crush on Travis. "I played football, I didn't even like it that much. I should have just done more things I liked. The only good thing was my friends. And, now, you." He finished. He had a giant ramble full of depth and finishes with that. It was impossible not to care, not to like him.

I hold his hand kind of awkwardly considering I'm not the one who usually takes initiative with these kinds of things. I notice the ghost of a smirk dance on his face.

"I spent high school looking forward to the next moment. I had some friends, but I mostly just hung out with Piper during breaks. I spent so much time wishing I was away from my family, wishing I could get to the 'good part of life.' But I never realized that that doesn't just appear, you have to do something to make it happen."

He sipped his Coke slowly. Suddenly, he turned his head, eyes filled with mischief. "Wanna change that?"

"How so?" I responded.

"I propose 'The Best Night Ever Part 2.'"

"I'm sure agreeing to this is somewhat of a mistake considering you already tried this and I ended up with a ukulele and weird face paint."

"Aww, Kates, we just talked about all our high school regrets. You have less than two years, you have to start changing now!" He persuaded, starting to sound like a Proactiv commercial.

"Fine," I groaned, although I was actually filled with anticipation. "What are we going to do?"

He led me down the stairs, taking two at a time, "It's a surprise." He responded mischievously.

We went in his truck, he said we could just get my car at the end. "Can I at least drive?" I asked.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because you're an insane driver. It's literally like the Mad Hatter taking the wheel."

"Well, Kates, there's a difference. My driving will ensure we _won't_ be late."

I grin. "Drive on."

We calmly drive for about 10 minutes, I look out at the car lights in the dark, it's oddly calming since I usually prefer day to night. I charge my phone and text Piper that she _may_ have been right.

We arrive at the entrance of a gas station. "Okay, here's the plan—" Travis starts.

Shocked, I exclaim, "Plan? Why is there a plan?"

"Shhhhh, just follow along," Travis says and continues his plan. "Buy the red and blue spray paint, 8 oz each! Meet me at the checkout counter." He walks away, and as usual, I'm still confused. I sigh, it would be great to confuse him once in a while.

"Wait! Travis!," I call looking for clarity. No response. "This better not end in theft. Or larceny. Or car hijacking." I mutter.

I enter the gas station, gather the spray paints, and wait at the counter. The checkout clerk is an old man, he has a white beard and ponytail. He looks at me suspiciously, "What do you want the spray paints for?" He asks.

Nervously, I stall hoping for Travis to come. "Uh…we were just—"

"Hey, Katie," Travis interrupted, noticing our awkward interaction.

He presents two black hoodies and a small set of bobby pins.

"What are you two planning on doing?" He asks, continuing his interrogation.

"Just some artwork," Travis answers smoothly, stepping in front of me. He pays, grabs the items, and quickly leads me out of the store.

We get in the truck. Travis exhales, "That was close." He quickly speeds down the street.

"Wait, Travis, what _are_ we doing?"

"It's a surprise." He says smirking.

I sigh and roll my eyes. I have no idea why I'm trusting Travis with a surprise.

* * *

"We're here!" Travis exclaims. "Finally!" I respond, relieved.

Of course, my happiness is short-lived. I find ourselves back at school. "Travis...you know we're back at school, right? That was _soda_ that you drank, right?"

He grins and throws me an oversized black hoodie. "Put it on. I'll explain while we walk."

I reluctantly put on the hoodie and walk with him. He opens the entrance to the football stadium with a newly purchased bobby pin. He walks in at ease, as though trespassing is a norm. I follow him hesitantly.

"So, the plan is to spray paint the stadium grass."

"What the heck?!" I'm appalled. Paint the grass? He's insane. That's an actual crime. That is exactly what I tell him.

"Oh Katie, Katie, Katie. So inexperienced. They can't track us, there are no security cameras. We're even using school colors. Plus, the seniors pull a prank in the football stadium every year. We're just following tradition."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you even want to write?"

"F it." He said plainly.

Relieved and confused, I said, "Wait so we're not doing it?"

Now Travis, looks confused for a minute, and then he smirks. "No, we're painting that. Come on, it's somewhat symbolic. It's practically a high school motto."

"Can't we write something the principal will actually be able to say?" I argue.

"Now, Katie, where would the fun in that be?" He grins and takes my hand causing involuntary shivers up my spine. Too much handholding for one day. We walk up the stairs, so we're several rows up in the stadium. "See, now we have a good angle."

I smile weakly, still scared. I did not plan to follow a life of crime.

He starts spraying the first letter, it's clear he's on an adrenaline rush. Then he turns to me, "Here you go, m'lady."

"What? Nope. Not doing it." I pull away from him. He looks at me with sad eyes. "Hey, aiding and abetting a crime can still get me in trouble." I said.

"Aww come on, Kates," he said affectionately. "I thought you said you were ready to get in trouble with me."

I'm pretty sure my face is bright red, "I didn't think you'd take that that seriously," I mumble. So there I was, holding a can of blue spray paint on top of a stadium next to Travis Stoll. I close my eyes, and think, these are the moments, the best ones. These are the moments I will remember. And then I vandalize the school football field, painting the word 'it', with Travis cheering in the background.

* * *

"See Katie, you're a natural criminal!" Travis exclaims as we jog through the parking lot. I laugh. "Where to next?" I ask, even though it's already around 10 and we have school tomorrow, I don't want the night to end.

"Still up for more?" Travis asks surprised. He clearly thought I was planning on going home. We reach Travis' car and he says, "It's a surprise."

"Ughhh!" I exclaim. "I'm so tired of your mysteriousness, I'm driving." I had no idea what I was doing, I was literally acting purely on an adrenaline rush. He tosses me the keys, "This is gonna be interesting."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who drives like Dracula during daytime."

He smirks and puts his feet on the dashboard. "Katie, do you even know where you're going?"

I mocked his smirk and said, "It's a surprise." He rolled his eyes like I would've.

I drive for another five minutes and we reach. We get out of the car and reach the pool. I smile, I saw this place a while ago, it has a really gorgeous view overlooking the city. Of course, we kinda have to break in to get inside, but no extreme vandalism.

"Hmmm, a pool _and_ trespassing. I see I may have underestimated you."

"Underestimated? Ooooh, big word." I taunt.

His smile quickly turns devilish. He picks me up bridal style, "Travis! What even? Put me down!" I wanted to complain, but it wasn't all bad. I was honestly pretty happy until I realized where he was going.

"No thanks," he smirked. He threw me in the pool. Well, there goes my clothes for the second time today. I sputter and swim to the bottom. At first, I was just swimming for the sake of it, but then I wanted to have some fun with it. I can hold my breath for a decent amount of time, so I stayed at the bottom and lay limp. I notice Travis' figure look a little uneasy.

"Katie? Katie! Katie!" He calls, more urgently each time. I don't respond, I do feel kind of guilty but I can't help but imagine his face. "Fuck," he says worriedly diving in, I grab his leg and pull him further down. I shoot up and breathe heavily a little. I know I look insane, with my heavy breathing and mile-wide smile. "Shit, Katie!" He says once he's up to me. I smile sweetly, "Payback."

He just nods, trying to erase the worry from his face. He's really close now, our eyes meet. Slowly—and all at once—he kisses me. Again and again and again. When we part, I can't help but weigh whether I wanted to keep kissing or breathe air. I feel like I'm back on an adrenaline rush, the city lights and buildings in the distance look blurred.

I notice him grinning widely and I realize I probably look the same. "I've wanted to do that for a while." He says. I blush, I really didn't think he liked me. "Oh?" I say, trying to sound decently sane. When in reality I'm not, my head is spinning away happily on some other planet. He grins, "I like you too."

"Too?" I ask, feeling a little edgy. He suddenly looks hurt and confused and I instantly feel horrible.

"Aww, I'm kidding, I like you too." I see him smile and say, "Oh Travis, so young and inexperienced."

"Oh, how the tables have turned." He said mischievously. He quickly jumps up and grabs the keys and runs and jumps into the car driver's seat. To my surprise, he even starts the car. I jump out of the pool and lock the gate. He's already started backing out. I run to the car, but by then it's already moving.

"Travis!" I yell, sensibly angry.

"Love ya, Kates!" He calls as I swing open the door of the moving car. I jump in and consequently proceed to smack his head with my wet hoodie.

"Katie," he whines, "you know you love me."

"Who are you, _Gossip Girl_?" I laugh. However, I quietly mumble, "Yeah, I know I do," I thought he didn't hear, but then I saw his smile. It was impossible not to love him.

* * *

 **PIPER POV:**

I grin as Katie wakes up. I do feel a little creepy hovering over her as she sleeps, but what can you do? "Katie!" I yell, feeling satisfied at her alarmed face. Katie is usually the early bird, she almost always wakes up before me.

She yawns groggily. "Lemme sleep."

"You can sleep all you want after school…well until the sleepover. Plus, you have to tell me about your date!" Okay, so I felt a little gossipy, but why wouldn't I be? Katie came back home with Travis at midnight, drenched in water, that is reason enough for interrogation.

"It wasn't a date." She said as if she already had fifty times, which she might have. "Can't I just skip first period?" She asked.

This was a little concerning considering that Katie rarely missed school. "Nope," I said, with an argument ready, "you have a history quiz."

Her eyes widened a little and she repeatedly banged her head against the pillow. "Forgot—to—study!" I smile sympathetically and leave the room calling, "Sucks, be down in 10 minutes, or we'll be late."

I laugh as I went downstairs and faintly heard Katie saying, "F-ing Travis Stoll."

* * *

 **THALIA POV:**

I sat down at our usual lunch table, hoping this lunch would be drama free. I quietly ate my sandwich, awkwardly waiting for everyone else. It was weird being the only one here, usually Annabeth is one of the first ones here. Of course, my confusion was put to death, my eyes as well, when I saw Annabeth and Percy making out behind a tree. Gross, I had to avert my eyes. I was not a fan of PDA.

Luckily, Piper and Katie excitedly walked, it looked kind of like a skip, here and joined me. "Oh thank goodness you saved me from percabeth." I exclaimed.

"Aww, Thalia, you're finally using ship names!" Piper gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so the sleepover is at my house. Get there at 7!" Piper instructed.

We nodded. "In other news, I didn't fail the history quiz!" Katie exclaimed.

"That's good," I respond. "You were freaking out this morning."

Katie nods and Piper looks like she's ready to burst. "I have more news," she said slyly. "I have the kind of news _MTV_ releases." She glances at both of us and looks directly at Katie and exclaims, "Tratie is official!"

Katie immediately reddens. "Didn't say that Piper," she mutters. I sympathize with her because Piper gets very into people's relationships, but everyone knew she and Travis were going to get together.

Soon enough, more of our friends join our table, Percy and Annabeth are the last to arrive due to their "detour" as they called it.

Piper explained our Halloween sleepover festivities more in depth and the boys decided to have their own sleepover. All in all, lunch was perfectly drama free.

* * *

 **ANNABETH POV:**

Thalia and I carpooled to Piper and Katie's place. I rang the doorbell and Piper excitedly opened the door. What we saw was even weirder than usual, which was quite an accomplishment considering how weird our friends are.

Piper was handcuffed to Katie and Katie was wearing a bright yellow dress with polka dots, which she looked way too old for. To top it off, she had a banana stuffed in her mouth. Katie cheerfully greeted us with, "Hmphhh!"

Piper let us in saying, "We're a little preoccupied."

* * *

 **Hii,**

 **This was one of my favorite chapters so I hope you guys liked it too! Thanks for reading and giving any form of feedback! Please review!**

 **Love, Shine14**


	8. A Mid-Halloween Night's Scheme

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who read my story and/or gave feedback!**

 **Response:**

 **cupcakes102: Aww, thank you so much!**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

 **PIPER POV:**

"Oomph!" Katie exclaimed.

My goal was to sit on her. That did not work out, so I resorted to handcuffs. Right as I was securing the handcuffs, the doorbell rang. Fortunately, waiting at the door were my allies, Thalia and Annabeth. I do not know why I was thinking like a secret agent. Anyway, Thalia and Annabeth arrived, probably shocked at seeing Katie and me in such an odd situation.

I smiled and said, "So, I needed to figure out what Katie was doing during her late-night rendezvous. Katie was not being very compliant so I had to take more drastic measures."

Katie rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Remoo the nana!" I tried and failed at stifling my laugh and removed the banana from her mouth.

"I told her I would tell her later, I just wanted to sleep. Then she poured milk on me, stole all my clothes except for this dress, which I think makes me look kind of like a stripper, gagged me, and handcuffed me."

I nodded my head in disagreement, "Katie is making it seem much more dramatic than it really was."

Thalia and Annabeth looked at each other exasperatedly, they came inside, and Annabeth commanded, "Katie promise to tell us what happened now and the handcuffs will be removed immediately."

Katie sighed and promised. Annabeth looked at me, "Do you agree to those terms?"

I agreed peacefully and removed the handcuffs. Katie and I both clutched our hands in relief. Handcuffs can really be a burden.

"Oh, and Katie, why did you think you looked like a stripper?" asked Thalia laughing.

"Well, this dress is from when I was like ten and it's weirdly tight in some places. I just think that if I walked into a strip club like this and called myself Goldie, the strip club people would be all like 'go over there and do your routine with Cherry.'" Katie responded.

Thalia and I laughed and Annabeth looked amused.

"Honestly though, if any of our 'stripper names' were going to be 'Goldie' it would be Annabeth." I said. It just fit her hair, she would totally be named 'Goldie' or 'Honey.'

"What?!" Annabeth exclaimed. "True, I just picked Goldie just because of the dress," Katie said.

 **(A/N: I just want to say that, of course, 'Goldie,' 'Honey,' and 'Cherry' aren't just stripper names, they were just some common names I had heard of for strippers and some of them came up when I looked up stripper names online.)**

Annabeth gave up and interjected, "Anyway, Katie's story."

Katie sat down on the couch and gestured for us to sit down with her. Then she began, "So Travis pranked me yesterday and to apologize he told me to meet him at the Football Stadium at 8. When I got there the door was locked and I waited for like 30 or 40 minutes and right when I was about to leave, Travis opened the door for me. He explained that he forgot that he picked the lock to get into the stadium and that I didn't know how or wouldn't have thought to do so. Anyway, he apologized and we went on a drive and bought spray paints, which was not my idea. Then we drove back to school and vandalized the Football Field," Katie mumbled shyly as she watched our expressions change because Katie is not a delinquent of any sort. "No, guys, it was not my idea." Okay, that was somewhat relieving, but still… "Yeah, I did paint _some_ of it…" Annabeth and I looked at Katie with disappointment while Thalia was grinning. She continued, "Anyway, afterward, we drove to a pool and we kissed." Katie finished quietly.

I am pretty sure I squealed because, oh my goodness, so cute. Honestly, the excitement Katie's love life gives me might be a little unhealthy. Just a little.

"So, are you guys dating?" I asked. She buried her face in a throw pillow and mumbled, "I don't know. We admitted that we like each other and I _think_ we said that we love each other too."

"What?!" We exclaimed in unison. "What do you mean? How did you say it?" I interrogated. I do think that Katie and Travis are perfect for each other, but rushing it might mess things up. I could not have Tratie implode. It just wouldn't be right.

Katie nervously said, "Well he said something like 'Love ya, Kates,' and then there was something about _"Gossip Girl,"_ and I kind of mumbled something about loving him and I think he heard…so, do you guys wanna watch a chick flick or a horror movie?" Katie said trying to change the topic.

"So, you both said it, and you didn't talk at _all_ today? Are you sure you meant you both actually love each other?" Annabeth asked, bringing back the conversation.

"Yeah," I agreed, "was it like 'I love you like I love popcorn' or 'I love you and I can see us having a future together?'"

Katie was in the kitchen making popcorn and she turned around and said, "I meant it seriously but, I don't know if he did…ugh, guys can we please just talk about movies? Do you wanna watch _"Mean Girls"_ for the sake of sleepovers or _"Scooby Doo and the Goblin King"_ in favor of Halloween?"

We agreed for the most part and dropped it. I wanted to watch _"Mean Girls"_ and luckily, the vote was 3-1 _"Mean Girls."_

Thalia jerked around towards Annabeth and exclaimed, "You voted _"Mean Girls?"_

"Yeah," Annabeth quietly continued and said, "I've never actually seen _"Mean Girls."_

"What?!" We all exclaimed. _"Mean Girls"_ was a classic, it was just a little strange that Annabeth had never had the opportunity to view an exaggerated yet somewhat accurate version of high school."Annabeth, even _I_ 've seen _"Mean Girls!"_ Thalia said shocked.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," I said. Katie nodded and brought out the popcorn. We decided to just watch the movie in the living room since we had already gotten comfortable.

We laughed and tried our best to guide Annabeth. Most of the movie clearly didn't shock her, except for the bus accident. She declared it was 'unrealistic' and that there was no foreshadowing to make it seem like it really fit the story, which I honestly agree with, as interesting as it was, it was a pretty weird twist.

"So, what do you think?" I asked her as the credits rolled around.

"Pretty interesting…it's kind of sad that that's how her high school started off and also the drama was really exaggerated. That school sounds terrible and I think the only people I really liked were Janis, Damian, and Kevin." Annabeth said.

"But would you watch it again?" Katie asked.

"Honestly?" Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, it seems kind of like a guilty pleasure."

"Okay, so what do you guys wanna do now?" Katie asked.

"Wait, before we do anything do you want to bake cookies?" I asked. I loved "baking" cookies because we bought cookie dough and it was literally just a matter of scooping up balls of dough and putting them in the oven.

Thalia and Annabeth agreed, while Katie said, I knew she would say this, "Ugh, Pipes, that stuff is such trash."

I exclaimed, "Excuse you! Nestlé Toll House is sacred. Just try a couple, I can promise you will like them."

"Fine," she mumbled. "I don't know how you're so persuasive sometimes…"

I smiled and we all began scooping out cookie dough. "Really, though…what kind of high school has anyone like Regina George?" Annabeth asked, clearly still thinking about the movie.

I had clearly been thinking of Reyna the whole movie and while everyone else said they couldn't think of anyone like Regina George I had to mumble, "Reyna." I immediately regretted it as soon as everyone looked at me.

Katie asked, "What?"

"Reyna," I said a little louder and continued scooping out cookies. I finally looked up and said, "She makes fun of me, we somehow get into fights all the time, she isn't Regina George but she is the Mean Girl at our high school, and I just remember us being close until these past few years…that's when she started talking behind my back to some of our mutual friends and suddenly I wasn't friends with them or Reyna…"

I felt Katie pat my back. "We have to get back at her," Thalia said. "We can't just let her victimize you for her stunts as evil teen drama characters."

I smiled half-heartedly in response.

"I mean…pranking is an option…" Katie said shyly.

I laughed, "God, I love you and Travis together, but you cannot turn into him. The world can't handle two Travis Stolls."

"Ha ha ha," Katie responded sarcastically. "Seriously, we could TP her house and since it's Halloween it would be easier to get away with."

"She _is_ right. They would probably just assume it's a bunch of neighborhood kids." Annabeth said. "But, it's up to you, Piper."

Do I want to? Reyna had been rude to me for so long and then that day at lunch when she was blaming _me_ …I felt irritated and angered. I wanted to react. I wanted to do more than throw insults, I was going to give her a reason to blame me.

"Let's go." I declared.

* * *

 **PERCY POV:**

We decided that the sleepover should start off with trick-or-treating and then around 9 we would head back to Jason's house. We also decided that we should stop at Nico's apartment to invite him. When we got off the elevator and found his apartment, I rang the doorbell. We waited there for a couple minutes. I heard some strange noises inside.

"Knock?" Jason suggested. Right when I knocked, Nico opened the door looking disheveled. **(A/N: I realized I never clarified this; in this story, Nico's the same age as Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, etc.)**

"Trick-or-treat!" We exclaimed. Nico rolled his eyes, irritated. "Guys, I don't have candy, and don't you think you're a little too old to trick-or-treat?"

I grinned, giving him the standard reply I'd been giving him for the past few years, "You are _never_ too old for candy."

"Anyway," Jason interjected. "After this, we're having a sleepover, do you wanna join?" Nico and Jason had gotten really close this year, we all hang out after school together a lot.

Nico quickly said, "Sorry, I'm actually busy right now. Bye!" He almost closed the door when we heard a male voice come from behind him. "Hey, Nico, who was at the door?"

This was confusing to all of us because Nico didn't live with his dad, and he didn't have any brothers. Jason used his hand to stop the door from closing, and we saw a disheveled Will Solace appear. It took me a couple minutes but, I finally realized what was going on and I really wanted to squeal. Jason had been fangirling over Nico and Will for the past few months and he was practically jumping right now. I had much more control, I just continuously whispered 'oh my god.'

Nico cursed under his breath. "Um, hi," Will said, confused at all of the excitement.

I'm sure my smile looked maniacal but I didn't care. I said, "Okay, so I guess we'll leave you guys to do your stuff."

Nico blushed in response and mumbled, 'shut up.' We laughed as we turned to leave and Nico closed the door.

"Holy shit! They finally got together!" I yelled. "I know! I'm so happy!" Jason yelled back. The Stolls, who were with us for the sleepover, looked at us confused.

"Wow, you're really weirdly excited that your cousin is going to get laid," Connor said.

I froze. What was he talking about? Jason nervously said, "No…I'm sure they were just making out." I nodded. "Yeah," I said, agreeing with Jason, feeling protective of Nico. I also did not want to consider that image as a possibility.

"Yeah and then they were going to have sex. That's why he said they were 'busy.'" Connor responded as if he were stating the obvious. Travis was clearly struggling to stifle a laugh.

"What? No…No, Connor, you're—you're just wrong…" Jason declared walking away. I walked close behind, weirded out at our conversation. Travis and Connor burst out laughing behind us.

"They're not actually going to…" Jason whispered to me. I needed to reassure him and myself so I confidently said, "No…definitely not."

* * *

 **ANNABETH POV:**

"So, do we TP the exterior of the house or just inside her room?" Katie asked.

"Exterior is our best bet," I replied. "If we try going inside the house it'll be easier to get caught." I felt unprepared. I tried to think what was missing, we had a basic plan and supplies (a large amount of toilet paper). I decided to chalk up my unease to the fact that I was committing several misdemeanors by doing this.

"I think we're set," Thalia said. "Coast clear?" We nodded. "If there are no objections, we can begin." Thalia looked around. Piper chuckled and said, "This isn't a wedding." We smiled and I said, "No objections. Begin!"

We all ran off in different directions of the house. I set my stopwatch and ran around the side. I worked on adrenaline. The energy pumping through me felt foreign. I knew if I thought too much I would rethink what I was doing, so I didn't. I climbed the fence, the window, the bushes, and the tree, trailing toilet paper behind me where I went. I smiled insanely from the adrenaline as I saw my friends run around with sheets of cotton white.

In exactly 7 minutes and 27 seconds, we accomplished TP-ing a house.

We stood at the front of the house together for a couple of seconds admiring our work.

Katie turned to us and asked, "Run?"

Thalia nodded. "Run." And with that, we sprinted to Piper's car laughing and I think Piper exclaimed 'Happy Halloween.' We jumped into Piper's car and Piper broke speed limits and swerved home. There was really no reason to drive like this, no one was chasing us, but we all continued to scream and laugh for the sake of it.

* * *

 **PIPER POV:**

We reached home and fortunately, my reckless driving did not kill us all. I unlocked the door while we all laughed and talked. I felt great. I think this was one of the best Halloweens ever. Honestly, it was probably one of my best memories.

I was thinking about all of this and laughing at Katie's story about waking up Reyna's cat when someone tackled me and I heard screams all around me. Obviously, this gave me a near heart attack. I screamed and elbowed my attacker's neck. I flipped my attacker over so I was on top, however, this is when I realized that everyone around me wasn't screaming they were laughing. I saw Annabeth, Thalia, and Katie, but I also saw Percy, Travis, and Connor. Shocked, I flipped over to see who "my attacker" was. It was Jason.

"What?!" I yelled at him. "Sorry Pipes," he said sheepishly. "We just wanted to surprise you guys."

"Uh huh," I narrowed my eyes and moved my face a little closer. I didn't know what I was doing, I kind of just liked seeing him flustered. "But. Why. Did. You. Tackle. Me."

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…I thought that it would be even more surprising…?" He said.

"Hmm…" I said, I was extremely close to his face now. So close. I really wanted to kiss him. Not yet, I thought. Not yet. I giggled a little bit because I couldn't keep acting mad. He smiled and said, "Geez Piper, you were being so scary." I laughed and we stood up.

"Why are you guys all wearing black hoodies?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, that's like universal code for shady stuff," Connor said and Travis nodded at him.

We all looked at each other and silently agreed to tell them. "We TP-ed Reyna's house!" We exclaimed.

"What?!" Percy, Travis, and Jason exclaimed.

"No!" Connor yelled. "You guys can't do that! Crap, I forgot to tell you guys what Lacy told me about Reyna."

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"The reason Reyna's been mad at you, Piper," Connor answered. "Okay, what is it?" I asked, wondering what crazy reason Reyna would have.

Connor worriedly said, "You stole her boyfriend and almost all of her friends."

* * *

 **Hiii!**

 **I'm so happy I finally included some Solangelo! Please give any form of feedback and thank you for reading!**

 **Love, Shine14**


	9. A Semi-Perfect Night

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, and/or followed me or my story! Also, to prevent any confusion, there's a jump from the very beginning of November to Thanksgiving in this chapter.**

 **Shout Outs:**

 **Thank you PercabethShipper4Life for favoriting and following!**

 **Thanks mashgriz for following!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hamilton.**

* * *

 **PIPER POV:**

"Wh-What?" I stammered. That was crazy. Actually, full-blown, crazy. It seemed like Reyna had dreamt up a parallel universe to justify her bitchiness.

"Explain," Annabeth commanded.

"That's what Lacy said," Connor answered while shrugging. "She said you made them ignore Reyna."

"I didn't _make_ them do anything. I _talked_ to some of Reyna's friends and we also became semi-friends and I _talked_ to Reyna's boyfriend, but I didn't _steal_ anyone." I responded with irritation. What kind of accusation was that? Reyna's friends or boyfriend weren't just items I could steal. I only hung out with them sometimes, I did _not_ steal them.

Connor put his hands up in defense, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger! I just said what Lacy said, and what she said was based on what Reyna said."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't blame you," I told Connor. I plopped myself onto the couch, trying to somehow ease my frustration. Why was drama so confusing?

I looked around to see everyone else confused, as well. I noticed Travis and Percy looking uneasy and Katie looked disappointed. That may have been what hurt me most, that there was a chance that she didn't believe me. There goes this night being one of my best memories.

Thalia's voice broke the thick layer of unease hanging over us when she said, "So, who wants to watch _"Scooby Doo and the Goblin King_?"

* * *

 **KATIE POV:**

Today would have been an average day until Reyna decided to invite me to a coffee hangout and the world turned upside down. More upside down than the song the British played after America won the American Revolution. (Mr. Ross had some 50,000 slides on the American Revolution to show us today.)

It happened after lunch. I was walking to Latin with Travis—don't judge me, we have _every_ class together, we basically _have_ to walk together—when Reyna invited me.

The whole conversation went a little like this:

"Hey," Reyna said as she walked up to me. "Katie, right?"

I nodded slowly. I was unsure what the actual heck to think of this, especially after the drama this weekend with Reyna not being Regina George after all. I believed that Piper wasn't a secretly diabolical teen who's out to steal her classmate's friends and/or significant other. Piper was my oldest and best friend, I trusted her. However, maybe Piper wasn't doing it completely intentionally. It was possible that Piper was secretly jealous of Reyna and so she somewhat subconsciously stole Reyna's friends and family. Or maybe there was another reason. It seemed like there was definitely a misunderstanding of the situation, especially because of Reyna's clear sadness at lunch on Drama Day, or as Travis called it, D-Day. Wait! Why the heck am I thinking about Travis Stoll?

I snapped out of my inner turmoil to notice Reyna had nervously begun talking, "So, do you wanna grab some coffee at Starbucks after school today?"

Was she asking me out on a date? I looked at Travis next to me, who looked just as confused as I did. Crap, she actually wants a response.

I stuttered—which led to Travis smirking down at me because I was literally acting like she's my crush and she just asked me out—and I said, "Um…uh…okay?"

"Cool, uh, see you after school, I guess," she responded. She walked away and I turned to Travis and said, "What the fuck just happened?"

"Gosh, Katie! Watch your language," He said, acting like a scandalized valley girl. I rolled my eyes in response. I was glad it was back to normal with us. Well, semi-normal, I still have no idea how two people just go from saying they love each other to just being friends.

"Oh, and I don't fucking know," he replied amused. "But it looks like you've got yourself a date."

"You jealous?" I asked, feeling startlingly playful. Travis stammered—seriously, _Travis Stoll stammered—_ and mumbled, "Uh…um…see you in Latin!"

I just shook my head and stared up at the ceiling as he ran away. What just happened?

* * *

 **PIPER POV:**

I happily inhaled the smell of Thanksgiving as I stepped out of the car. So, maybe Thanksgiving doesn't exactly have a smell, maybe that's just the smell of a nice autumn evening. However, Thanksgiving does have excitement, and that's gotta count for something.

I loved Thanksgiving because it meant my parents were back home and Black Friday Shopping. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't actually like shopping, however, Katie and I have had a tradition of trying to stay out all night on Black Friday after Thanksgiving Dinner. We didn't do so well when we were younger, but once we got in high school, we were able to stay out much later. Katie normally stayed at my house during Thanksgiving break, and we usually came back to my house around 4 am.

Katie and I were walking across the small parking lot to a cute café our friend group—still getting used to that—often visits. We all planned to meet up inside at 7 p.m., grab some drinks, and then go out and shop together. We entered the café to see everyone here and even a new person. We saw Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, the Stolls, Nico, and Will Solace, a really nice guy in our grade. I noticed Nico and Will sitting close together and immediately thought 'aww, Nico found a guy.'

"Finally, they're here!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Sorry," I responded. "We got late eating dinner."

"I'm going to go order a drink," Katie said to me. "You want anything?" She asked unusually impatiently.

I nodded a 'no' and decided to take an interest in Nill. Wico? Willo? What is their ship name? "So, are you two dating now?" I asked pointing to them.

"Uh," Nico blushed. "Yeah," Will replied for him. "Aww, cute!" I said.

"Piper, you know they've been dating for like a month, right? That's why we've all been talking about Solangelo all the time." Katie said, back from the counter with a latte and clearly a little irritated. Did I do something? Also, Solangelo, is _much_ better than Nill or Wico.

"Really? Sorry, I must have missed it." I said. I noticed her mutter something rudely. Seriously, what did I do?

"Okay! Shop?" Annabeth asked, breaking the awkwardness. We all nodded.

"Katie, do you have the car keys?" I asked.

"Oh…I forgot to tell you," she said looking slightly nervous. "I'm actually shopping with Reyna because Lacy isn't here and she's all alone…"

I was very surprised, and so were the rest of our friends. Everyone who was going towards the exit, turned around to watch our exchange. I didn't know what to say, should I bring up that as long as we've been friends, we've _never_ spent Black Friday (It is technically Thursday, but sales start early, so you gotta hit the stores early.) apart. Instead, I just say something along the lines of, "Since when do you hang out with Reyna?"

"Well," she looked at us a little nervously. "We've been getting coffee more recently and just talking." She paused and added, "She's actually really nice."

At this point, I was just confused. Reyna was _not_ nice. She was anything _but_ nice. That was like saying mummies are cute and cuddly. But I didn't say any of that. I was too surprised and jealous.

"If she's so nice why don't you go be best friends with her?" I asked. I knew right as I said it, I had gone too far. Katie hadn't said anything extreme. Maybe I just said it because of the Black Friday tradition or just the fact that it was _Reyna_.

Clearly angry now, she exclaimed, "What do you even mean? You know what, maybe I should!" She turned to leave with Travis and then she stopped. She turned back to me for a minute and said, "At least Reyna talks about things other than herself." Then she left and her boyfriend followed. I knew she could have thrown a trashy insult saying basically the same thing. But that was the thing, Katie wasn't like that. Her goal wasn't to hurt me, it was to show she mad and that there was clearly an issue.

Our friends all watched the exchange and seemed frozen in place, just like me. The temperature felt like it had dropped, and the air no longer smelled like excitement.

Annabeth, my now closest friend in the café, slowly came up to me and said, "It's okay Pipes, we can still go and stay out late."

I don't know why I was so rude but I said, "No. Just go without me."

Percy, trying to help his girlfriend, said, "Yeah. We can do all that stuff you two usually do."

I'm still not sure why I decided that this was the day I was going to be Miss Psycho-Bitch but I did and I said, "No, we really can't. Just. Go."

I think it wasn't the words that were crazy, it was the tone that caused everyone to look shocked. Travis came back inside looking confused at everyone's shocked faces and then he left with the rest of my friends. I turned to the counter feeling uneasy and ordered a Mocha Frappuccino.

"$3.99, and here's some extra whip cream," said the woman who managed the café.

I paid her, took my drink, and mumbled a 'thanks,' which caused me to feel even ruder. I felt like I was in a never-ending downward spiral.

"Hey," someone said from behind me. My shoulders sank. I kind of just wanted to be alone right now, and it also seemed like talking to someone would just make me spiral even further down.

"Hi," I said plainly and turned around. It was Jason. I felt myself stand a little straighter. I was surprised he was still here. "I thought you left," I said.

"No, I just said bye to everyone and I came back to see what's up with you."

"Oh…thanks," I said. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"So, after you finish your coffee, do you wanna get out of here?"

I nodded. "That would be nice." **(A/N:** _ **"While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice"**_ )

As I drank my mocha frappe, we talked about school and just things we want to do in general. I finally finished my coffee and Jason said, "You wanna leave?"

"Yeah, sure," I said and he took my hand and we left the café.

I was just getting used to the hand-holding when Jason dropped my hand to unlock his car and grab a sweater from it. Then he climbed onto the roof of his car, causing me to probably look weirded out. "C'mon." He said, gesturing to a spot on the roof next to him.

"Umm…okay." I tried my best to be careful with my shoes so I didn't get mud or footprints all over his car as I awkwardly climbed up. I saw that he spread out the sweater for us to sit on.

"So, is there a reason you took me to the roof of your car instead of going to the sale at Macy's?"

"I'm not too big on shopping and it wouldn't have been any fun without you."

I was really glad that it was fairly dark right now so it was harder to see how much I was blushing. "Thanks," I said quietly.

"Therefore," he said dramatically. "I decided to recreate that night we went to the party, in the spirit of Thanksgiving."

"The spirit of Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, to say thanks to you for always being there for me."

I kind of felt like I wasn't actually here for a moment, like I was watching a TV show and this was all happening and I was saying 'aww' at the TV. Then I felt a light breeze and snapped back to reality.

"I could've done a better job. It makes more sense for _me_ to thank _you_ for always being there for _me_."

"Say what you want, but you were my first friend here," Jason said and I smiled. Jason started pointing out constellations, he said he learned a lot about constellations from Thalia and god knows why she knows so many.

I tried my best to explain to him how I felt about the drama, I didn't do very well considering how confused I was. After that we were quiet for a while, we were just lying down on the roof of his car and looking at the sky, it was really peaceful. Then Jason pulled out his phone and started playing "Tonight Tonight" by Hot Chelle Rae.

I grinned at him and he said, "Just trying to recreate that night."

"Why?" I asked.

"Honestly?"

"No, please lie to me," I said and laughed. "Sorry, I just had to. Keep going."

Smiling he said, "It was one of my favorite memories from this school year and it was when I knew I belonged here."

"I liked that night too," I said looking at him. I felt him hold my hand and intertwine our fingers.

"Yeah, it was also when I realized that I want to be friends with you for a long time."

I felt really weirdly bold, I honestly do not know what is going on with my emotions today, and I said, "Just friends?"

"What else?"

"Mmm…I don't know…lemme see…" I said and I slowly leaned him and kissed him. I felt him quickly kiss me back, reassuring me. He put his arms around me and my hands went up to his hair, tugging a little to pull him closer.

There we were, on the roof of a car at night in an empty parking lot, kissing as "Tonight Tonight" ended, and it felt oddly perfect.

* * *

"Good morning, girlfriend," Jason said to me cheekily.

I yawned, I was not a morning person, but I did like waking up like this. It took me a moment to realize I was on top of a car in front of a café, cuddling with Jason Grace.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, trying to sound casual when on the inside I was squealing.

"Uh huh," he said kissing my forehead. "No way out now."

"No way out? Do you really want me to break up with you in less than one day?" I joked.

"Psh, you wouldn't do that Pipes."

"I don't know. I'm pretty unpredictable."

True," he said laughing. I remembered how we kissed and talked and laughed last night. It was so perfect. And then I remembered my fight with Katie and how I snapped at Percy and Annabeth. Then nothing was perfect. A lot happened last night.

I sat up and looked at my phone. 9 a.m. I saw at least 30 texts from my parents, asking where I was.

I fell back down on to the sweater on the car roof, hurting my head, and said, "Crap."

* * *

 **Heyyy,**

 **I hope you liked this chapter! So I have no idea how to include more Percabeth, especially since they're already together. I'm considering doing an anniversary thing, but I'm not really sure. In other news, Jasper is official! Also, Travis and Katie are officially dating, which might have been confusing because of the time jump, but I have a basic outline of how to include a flashback of them getting together in the next chapter. Anyway, I've just been really happy and excited recently and yeah. So please review!**

 **Love, Shine14**


End file.
